Moontime
by rose coloured glasses
Summary: Jess is going through her Moontime and Nick attempts to make her feel better. Just a bit of fluff for your weekend.


Moontime

**A/N: I've had this story in a file on my laptop for months. Instead of writing another story, I decided to finally finish and post this one.**

**Just a bit of fluff for your weekend!  
**

**Enjoy!**

**xxx**

It was that time of the month for Jess again. She hated it but at the same time she loved her body telling her "Yay! You're not pregnant despite that time when Nick didn't put a condom on because you needed him RIGHT THEN, RIGHT NOW." Early on in her relationship with Nick, they established that Middle School Dance Rules should only and will only apply during that one week of the month. Nick had once admitted that stuff scared him a little so he was more than happy to comply with this.

Xxx

It was Friday after when Nick returned home from a day shift at the bar to find Jess curled up on the couch with a heat pillow resting on her stomach. "Hey Jess." He gave her a quick kiss and walked to the kitchen to grab a beer and maybe find something to eat. "How was your day?"

"My stomach is killing me but the kids were okay at school so that's a good thing." Jess replied, changing channels until she found a movie to watch.

Nick walked over to the couch with a beer in one hand and a banana in the other. He sat down next to Jess and pulled her close to his side where he handed her the banana. "Here you go."

Jess looked down at the banana. "Oh thank you!" She gave Nick a kiss on the cheek before opening the banana.

"Well you always say bananas helps you with that." Nick pointed to her heat pillow.

"It does! You are too sweet. Surprisingly sweet." She gave him another kiss and settled in his arms as they watched 'Stick It'.

xxx

Two days later it was Nick's day off and the couple were snuggling in Jess' bed. Though Nick would deny it if ever confronted (just don't check his back) he loved snuggling with Jess. The sex and the making out were incredible but sometimes it was just nice to snuggle. Plus Middle School Dance Rules allowed it. It also allowed 'Above the Waist Touching'. "_Wow that sounds like the time when I was in the ninth grade and attempting to touch Hayley Carmichael's boobs and failed."_ Nick thought to himself.

Jess' head was resting on Nick's chest while he traced random patterns on her back. "Hey Jess." Nick said looking down at his girlfriend.

"Hmm?" Jess looked into Nick's chocolate brown eyes.

"This is nice."

"It is, except my uterus feels like it's going to explode any minute." Jess snuggled deeper into Nick's embrace in an attempt to cure her pains.

Nick looked slightly worried. "What do you need? Anything I can do?"

Jess smiled. "Not really, the pain will go."

The pair were silent for a few minutes. "I got an idea." Nick moved to get out of bed despite Jess' protests and grabbed his hoodie from the floor. "I'll be back in about half an hour. You go have a nice long shower, both Winston and Schmidt are out so you can use as much hot water as you want. I'll be back soon."

Xxx

Jess was showered, dressed and making herself a cup of tea when Nick returned to the loft carrying a couple of bags. "Nick, what have you done?"

Nick grinned as he put the bags on the dining table and begun to pull his shopping out. "The other day I did some research on good things to eat while you are on your 'Moontime'. As well as seeing and reading of things that can no longer be unseen, they had some good points too!" Nick was really proud of himself for thinking of this. "So I got you more bananas, apricots, peanuts for your peanut drawer and a few other healthy things too."

Jess pretty much melted on the spot. "Nick, thank you. That's really sweet of you."

"That's not all. I figured you may get sick of all this healthy stuff and despite what the internet says. I know you." Nick reached into the second bag. "I also got you a triple choc brownie, chicken flavoured potato chips and a box of Coco Puffs breakfast cereal."

"Oh you know me so well." Jess said walking over to the table, she gave Nick a kiss in thanks and picked up the brownie. "This is so good." She said as she took a big bite. 

"You're welcome. I can't imagine going through…that…" Nick pointed ather stomach area. "…every month. Least I can help you." He led his girlfriend to the couch and collapsed onto it.

Jess sat down and snuggled up to Nick. "So every month you're going to get me all these things?"

"Not all the time. Sometimes." Nick glanced down at Jess. "I screwed this up didn't I? You will want this every month now won't you?"

Jess laughed. "Nah, I think its sweet you wanted to help. I can't imagine the other guys doing this for their girls."

"Winston would." Nick pointed out.

"Ok except Winston, but that's the kind of guy he is."

Nick remained silent for a moment before speaking again. "How much longer until your Moontime is over?"

"A few more days why?"

"Just wondering."

Jess lightly slapped his arm.

"Hey! What was that for?"

She gave him a _look. _"I know what you were thinking so stop thinking it."

"How did you know what I was thinking?" Nick asked, wondering how she could always get into his head.

"Because you're a guy. You can wait a few more days."

"Until?"

Jess raised her eyebrows in response.

"Damn it Jess! Can't we just…?" He trailed off.

"Nope, Middle School Dance rules only." She gave him a look that said 'End of discussion'.

Nick shook his head but grinned at the same time. In a flash Nick had Jess laying on her back on the couch with he was hovering over her. "Least those rules means I can do this." He gave her a long, lingering kiss that made Jess moan a little.

"Think that's bordering High School Dance Rules." Jess said a little out of breath.

Nick smiled down at Jess. "That was kind of the point."

The end.


End file.
